


Feelings? What the Fuck are those?

by Immortalgothgirl



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Georgina and Chuck bond over how disgusting feelings are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 11:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12319728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immortalgothgirl/pseuds/Immortalgothgirl
Summary: 'It's 2:35am and she's at some shitty bar in the Upper East Side and on her sixth Vodka-Chambord, drinking and feeling and seething because she's feeling. Georgina Sparks did not do love. But she did it for Sage Spence.Disclaimer: I do not on Gossip Girl or it's characters.





	Feelings? What the Fuck are those?

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is also on FF.Net. Thank you for taking the time to read this.

Georgina Sparks knows three things:

1\. She does _not_ do love.

2\. Sage Spence is the most beautiful human being she's ever seen and would die for her.

3\. She was fucked the second she clapped eyes on Sage Spence.

Georgina Sparks did _not_ do love. Everyone knew that. She could feign a fleeting attraction in order to advance one of her malicious schemes, and for the privileged few would even submit to harboring a mild respect, but love? She sneered at those who let themselves be controlled by such an ephemeral sensation.

So when she met Sage Spence at a Society Ball, you can imagine her confusion as to why she experienced a numbing hum in the centre of her chest, (In truth she thought it was the onset of a heart attack, at first, but after a few deep breaths and some water she realised she was going to be fine.) Georgina doesn't see her again until she sees the sex tape of Serena and Dan, playing on a huge screen so there can be no question about it being seen by absolutely everyone, she wants to stand there, champagne flute in hand and cackle from a safe distance at the undoing of her frenemy but the video came from a phone, her phone.

And Georgina knows she sure as shit didn't leak this.

"I thought you might be wanting this back." The voice sends a chill up her spine because even though she's never heard her speak before she knows it belongs to _her_ , it was too perfect to belong to anyone else. Georgina turns around just in time to catch the phone that Sage lazily tossed her. "I'm not going to ask why you had that video on your phone though, I'm guessing you like to watch?"

"I'd sooner catch the plague than watch Humphrey and Serena Van Der Woodsen going at it like demented rabbits." She shot back but found it lacked its usual bite, "I don't know how you got my phone but-"

 

"Oh, you don't? Please allow me to walk you through it." Sage's voice drops at least an octave and she makes sure the words melt in Georgina's ears as she steps closer and closer with each syllable, until eventually her hands are clasped around Georgina's neck and her chin is perched comfortably on her shoulder, to an onlooker, it might have looked like they were dancing, "I overheard that bag of hair that my dad's dating fretting about that sex tape, so I did some snooping and came across you." Sage begins to sway them at this point and Georgina doesn't even care that this girl is making short work of running rings round her because all she can think about is the way Sage's body is flush against her and battling to suppress a prolonged moan at the way she's softly moving her fingers back and forth amidst a tuft of hair she's threaded her fingers through, "You're quite an enigma, Georgina Sparks, and so very mischievous, I figured you'd be involved one way or another, so I asked one of my minions to steal your phone while you were staring at me like a lovesick puppy ."

And Just like that Sage disentangles herself from Georgina and walks away, still feeling the remnants of Georgina's furious blush smoldering against her body, she considers this a victory whilst Georgina takes several moments to overcome the storm of arousal that is currently tormenting her, body and soul.

 

\----------

It's 2.35am and She's at some shitty bar in the Upper East Side on her sixth Vodka-Chambord when the one and only Chuck Bass makes use of a once vacant stool beside her. "You look how I feel." He broods while ordering a Scotch on the rocks, making no attempt to indulge her with a speck of snarky banter, "Dare I ask what's getting little Georgie down?"

She contemplates _trying_ to verbalize what the fuck happened at the ball but no words sufficed, "I....I'm actually really not in the mood." Georgina thought she sounded perfectly sober, but in truth Chuck was only able to make out 'Not' and 'Mood' and guessed the rest, "I mean, I'm Georgina fucking Sparks, you know? Peop-people don't get the better of me, okay? I make people go weak at the knees, I make people have butterflies, not the other way around!" Her voice filled the entire bar, echoing throughout and utterly bringing the tone down for the other eight people in the bar whose faces have contorted into a cluster of scowls when met with an embarrassed smile from Chuck. However momentarily humorous Georgina's display was, it was not enough to sate his curiosity,

"Is that what this is about?" He couldn't suppress a chuckle, "Is Georgina Sparks having-"

"Another Vodka-Chambord? Yes I am."

"-Feelings?"

Silence.

A charged silence enshrouds them as Georgina glares at her drink and it's exactly four seconds between the time Georgina's eyes meet Chuck's and her saying, 'Oh, shut it, Bass.' and this time's it's Chuck making a ruckus and laughing into his drink, not even bothering to hide the fact that he was amused and astonished because everyone knows Georgina Sparks does not partake in the feeling of....well.....feelings.... "Well whoever he is, I don't envy him."

"It isn't a guy, Chuck." It was a simple admission, or at least it should have been, but Charles was quick to note that Georgina was straining to calm her watering eyes, She's really never felt like this before, ever, he realised, "It's like, when I saw her I was physically knocked back because of how beautiful she was, and I felt this...this searing heat all over my body and....and she danced with me and stole my phone-not in that order," She quickly added, "No one's ever made me feel like that before, no one's ever took my breath away...but she did."

She finished and emptied her glass but the entire time she was speaking Charles could think of only one person. Blair, he knew of Georgina's turmoil, there was a time when Chuck Bass did not do love but he'd been there and done that ten times over with Blair. Loathe as he was to admit it he felt a pang of sympathy jolting through him because he could see it even if she couldn't. "I liked it better when feelings avoided me." She pouts drunkenly and Chuck replies,

"There is nothing more singularly revolting than loving someone so much you'd die for them. "

"Amen." Georgina hoots as their glasses clink.


End file.
